User blog:Booswithanger/A little Sitcom that happened on chat
CASE IS SLOVED YOU CAN STILL READ IT FOR FUN!!!!! Random yoshi 777 what? welcome back 11:17 Happy65 Welcome back 11:17 Random yoshi 777 i never get tired of that 11:17 Booswithanger Welcome back the person who cam back! 11:17 Random yoshi 777 it was you 11:17 Booswithanger (who came back) NO 11:18 Random yoshi 777 you had lag 11:18 Booswithanger I was RIGHT here in chat no lags sir 11:18 Random yoshi 777 you left then came back 11:18 Booswithanger No I didn't It was maybe a lag you had 11:18 Random yoshi 777 that what it show on my computer that you left 11:19 Booswithanger Well it did not show in mine 11:19 Random yoshi 777 and came back 11:19 Booswithanger Because I was typing something right their at the time 11:19 Random yoshi 777 you saw it happy didnt you? that he left and came back happy? 11:21 Booswithanger Well lets stop with this because I NEVER left 11:21 Random yoshi 777 yes you did i saw it with my own eyes 11:21 Booswithanger Well let's just get to the point I NEVER left! 11:21 Random yoshi 777 and i have a witness right happy? happy? 11:21 Booswithanger Well I was right here at the time 11:22 Happy65 It showed on mine that booswithanger left 11:22 Booswithanger and nothing happened 11:22 Random yoshi 777 ha! 11:22 Happy65 Idk why it showed booswithanger leaving 11:22 Random yoshi 777 happy saw it too 11:22 Happy65 if he didn't 11:22 Random yoshi 777 he had lag and then left 11:22 MassiveSodaDuck Im racing online on Mario Kart, cya 11:22 Random yoshi 777 and came back 11:22 Booswithanger Or maybe this a joke you guys are doing! >:( 11:22 Random yoshi 777 no its not 11:23 Happy65 RY777, take a snapshot of it happening MassiveSodaDuck has left the chat. 11:23 Random yoshi 777 sure thing 11:23 Happy65 then upload it on here 11:23 Booswithanger Well One thing I know it is a JOKE you guys are doing becasue I never left 11:23 Random yoshi 777 ok 11:24 Happy65 It's not a joke, anyway let's just go to next topic 11:24 Random yoshi 777 File:Capture.PNG 11:24 Booswithanger OH YES IT IS! 11:24 Random yoshi 777 heres the proof in that link 11:24 Happy65 There is the proof 11:24 Random yoshi 777 it clearly shows you leaving 11:25 Booswithanger Well you might have edited it 11:25 Random yoshi 777 and coming back how could we have edited it?! 11:25 Booswithanger Plus I was right here the whole time HA! Also I can show proof myself 11:25 Happy65 I assure you, we have not edited it 11:26 Booswithanger If only I knew how to take a sanp shot 11:26 Random yoshi 777 what computer do you have? windows 7? 11:26 Happy65 You need to click Print Screen 11:26 Random yoshi 777 or vista? or xp? 11:26 Happy65 It should show as Prt Sc on your keyboard 11:26 Random yoshi 777 if you have 7, use snipping tool 11:27 Happy65 I use Print Screen and Snipping Tool 11:27 Random yoshi 777 prt scrn doesnt work on my computer 11:27 Happy65 Does for me 11:27 Random yoshi 777 do you have 7? 11:27 Happy65 Well, it did when I used MS Paint Yes, RY777 11:27 Random yoshi 777 weird wonder why it doesnt work for me? 11:28 Booswithanger Well it did not show it in mine 11:28 Random yoshi 777 because you left!!! 11:28 Booswithanger No I didn't 11:29 Random yoshi 777 YES YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 11:29 Happy65 Well, you left from this end 11:29 Booswithanger I put I wonder were chip is and you guys did not notice 11:29 Happy65 Idk if you left on your end 11:29 Random yoshi 777 when did you put that? i never saw it 11:30 Booswithanger At the time before you guys said Welcome Back 11:30 Random yoshi 777 you were then gone 11:30 Booswithanger Well I am making a blog of this 11:30 Random yoshi 777 oh i get what happpened Category:Blog posts